


Safe House

by StarryNighty



Category: Den of Thieves (2018)
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Not much of a plot, but you and Ray are waiting.
Relationships: Original Female Character of Color - Relationship, Ray Merrimen/ Female Reader, Ray Merrimen/Black Female Reader
Kudos: 20





	Safe House

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just typed this up, errors and all. Needed some rough Ray in my life. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :D

**R**ay rocks back and forth on his heels. He stares at you through slits for eyes. In the dark, black lines cast shadows across his sweat prickled sun-kissed skin. His familiar breaths are somehow louder than you remembered. Shiny pinpoints for eyes. If you didn’t know him, he would have appeared as one of those creatures of the night. 

A night owl more like it.

He bumps into your shoulder. You ignore him. He’s on your shit list and the last person you wanted to be near.

But here you are. Half lazily taking in the view, the other half, the mercenary in you, stays on the razor edge of readiness.

A couple walks past the alley. No guns hidden under those fancy jackets. Not a target.

Ray bumps against you again.

“Knock it off.” You grind your teeth, look behind you down the grimy stone alley.

You glance back up to him, take in the bottom half of his face pulling into a grin.

“We don’t really need to be here.” He said, his deep voice grumbled in the back of his throat. He nods down to you, then gestures across the street.

Back at the safe house. You know what awaits you there. So you shake your head check out the single man in the thick trench coat and combat boots. Easy pickings.

The target.

Ray retreats behind the dumpster. You step forward. Drop your coat to the dirty wet cement. Tight against your velvety brown skin, the red silky camisole shimmers under the bone glow of the street lamp. Your footfalls barely hit the ground, light and agile, you appear from the shadows of the alley.

“Hey, big boy.” You cooed to the man. He stopped immediately, he curved his path straight toward alleys the onyx maw where you stood.

“I’m only paying 25.” He barked. His thick tongue garbled his speech he spits on the ground and began to unzip his fly. “But I’ll give you 30 if you swallow.” He laughed.

You smiled, licked your lips as you stepped back.

Steadily, one foot after the other you retreated near the dumpster.

From the corner of your eye, Ray now loomed though huddled the man was a giant it wouldn’t be long until this John would see him.

“I bet you’re not a virgin…you know any?” the John asked, he dug into his open fly and pulled out a pale flaccid dick as he smiled.

You stopped. The man approached, fat fingers dancing in the air aimed right at your tits. You stared at him in the eyes and then the side of his head jerked to the right.

He collapsed from a gunshot to the brain.

“You could have just grabbed him, Ray.” You hissed out, annoyed, and grabbed the John by his filthy jacket and began to drag him near the dumpster.

“But then I wouldn’t have such a nice view.”

You looked down. Your breasts were pressed together, bouncing with every jerk of the John’s jacket.

“You’re disgusting.” You sneered.

“You love it.” He mocked.

You dug into the dead man’s pockets. “I might have a few years ago.” You said under your breath. You pulled out a ring of keys and a slick badge. “And then you had to go and fuck it up.”

“There it is. That mouth.” You could hear his grin before you even looked him in the eye. The smugness, the arrogance. The same Ray. The same man who had once said he could be the President of the U.S. if only he could get his larceny charges expunged because his racketeering was impeccable. 

You pocketed the loot, picked up your jacket and began to walk away. Ray was close behind you, too close, his warm air was cascading down your neck. Every other step his hand would lightly brush against your pinky, letting you know it wouldn’t be easy to lose him.

Back across the street, into the safe house, you moved fast. Collected the bit of equipment back in your pack and glanced around the room for extras.

Ray stood near the front door. His eyes following you around the room as you upturned drawers and finished gathering your things.

“You aren’t leaving this room until you admit it.”

You closed the flap to your pack and turned to him. “Admit what? That you’re an idiot? Okay, you’re an idiot.” You snapped back and then turned your back on him to cross toward the kitchen.

Your mistake. Turning your back on Ray.

He acted like an animal. He growled like one too as he gathered you up harshly. In the midst of his pulling at your arms, you cussed him out. A crack across your jaw from the flat of his palm was enough to shut you up.

Panted breaths, heated moans wisp out between the two warring bodies. Ray was back in, the missed moments of you fighting him rushed to his groin. He never felt harder, more alive than when you hit him back.

Across his ribs, it didn’t hurt. But your effort made him moan as he forced you belly first on to the linoleum floor. Squeaks of skin skidding against the plastic drew a pained ragged yelp from you.

He had your jeans off, panties nearly there when you kicked him in the chest.

He chuckled, shook his head and now he was sure you meant it. _Give it to me_, he chanted in his mind. _Fight me, make it hurt_, he thought over and over. He ties your hands behind your back with his belt and tosses you back over on your knuckles.

The memories come flooding back. The love and the pain.

His thumbs dig deep into your thighs, pushing you open far wider than you’re prepared for. He strains your ligaments, pulls them taut in your groin making your cunt wetter.

And he spreads your dark folds. Ray holds them open inspecting the dripping delight waiting for him.

“You still love me.” He insists. Ray’s eyes float from your soaked cunt to your body and then to your burning gaze. “Admit it…”

Two fingers enter you. “I suppose you don’t have to.” You clench around him warmly. “I can tell you still do.”

Ray moves over you. Hovers with his naked chest against your breasts poking out the tops of your bra. His hands scoop up your head. Licking his lips he dipped in to kiss your mouth. He goes soft with it like he knows you love. Languishing the pecks to your full mouth, to your chin and then back to your lips. You can tell he loves making you a mess.

And you love it too. You can feel the tip of his cock prodding at your slit. Something in you accepts him again. You wish for him to have changed. You hoped he remembers too that it was his fault you left.

But for now, the silent pleads evaporate you when he pushes in. Ray’s tongue licks the inside of your top lip as he bottoms out. He grins with your full body shudder and how your nipples instantly harden.

“That’s my girl.” He groans.

Your vision hazes with his thrusts. Body hot and ready, you don’t even feel the floor beneath you. Ray’s hands leave your head, he grips the plastic as your eyes travel down to the roll of his muscles, the snap of his hips slamming his cock into you. It happens suddenly. Your head rolls to the left and to the right submerging your senses in Ray and what he’s done to you this night.

“You were everything.” He whispered. “Everything to me…”

He barrels into you with the weight of his body, his love, and his loathing. Ray doesn’t last long. Your mewling, the desperate small buck of your hips to his makes him cum. He collapses on top of you. His sweaty chest and shoulder smother your face in his heat.

Ray turns his shiny wet face toward you, he nuzzles into your jaw with his nose and whispers into your ear.

“Don’t think..” he stammers softly. “Don’t think you can get rid of me easily.”


End file.
